Ryuuhei's Journal
Ryuuhei's journals are several brownish-red leather bound tomes that he keeps in his apartment on his desk. They're there in the hopes that someone will give them to his daughter and contain letters to Izzy, Caroline, Kokoro, and Delaney. They're mainly for his daughter but he would never want to admit that aloud. Due to the issue of his impending death, Ryuuhei has written these up so that he could teach his daughet while he wasn't alive still. With the end of the world, he couldn't very well use a video camera to record messages for her but he would if he could and there might even be a couple of tape recordings in the box with these journals. Hisana/Izzy page is crisp, a little bent around the edges and makes a crinkling noise as it's turned. It's obviously still very well maintained. There are a few tiny doodles of dragonflies and kittens around the edges. January 4th 2012 I just met you not even a week ago and you're already the most precious thing in my world. Henry told me about you and I couldn't help but come back to Woodbury for you and your mother. I understand she's very upset with me right now, I would be as well. Hisana. I haven't been the best father for you that I could have been and now, I know that I was a complete idiot for leaving when I had. Kokoro and Caroline were right, I was being a complete coward when I left. It was selfish and I wasn't thinking about what it was that I was doing or what consequences would come of it. If you remember, I didn't have an arm when we met. That's okay, I still got to hug you though. If you ever want to know about my arm, well, I was bitten by one of the walkers. It's probably difficult to imagine them having ever been an issue before if they're not around when you read these, but they were a source of fear for all that were still alive when they came around. Ah, I never introduced myself did I? You already know me in some form, probably as 'dad', but my name if Ryuuhei Fujiii. I'm 26 years old at the time of writing this, probably a little older than your mom, I never asked her age. I'm Japanese and I was a foster child for a long time before your grandfather adopted me. I had a mother and a father, both of which were... of questionable origin, but the new set of parents that I received were worth more than gold. My mother was a young woman named Aika and she was a victim of a rapist by the name of Eiji Arata. There's a million and a half things I could tell you about him and his crimes but he's not important, he'll never be important to anything that goes on after his life is ended. I'm hoping, by the time you read these, you won't even know what he looked like. According to Eiji, I have two sisters named Kira and Tira and a brother by the name of Seiji. I was originally named Renji Arata, later changed by my foster father on the condition that he was only trying to protect me. I understood that reasoning completely. While all of this information may seem like it's a lot, it's not. I'll be staggering information for you so that it's not overwhelming. The main thing is that I want you to understand that if I'm not alive while you're reading these, it's very likely that my leaving you was not intentional. I love you too much to just leave you on my own. For the moment, I must go though. You're calling me to teach you how to ride the small pony we have in the stables. I hope you are well. - Ryuuhei Caroline page is slightly damaged, almost to the point of being bent and a little stained with what looks like ink spots all over. It's still very easily read though. There are little doodles of dragons and peaches. This is the part where I say 'I love you'. While others may find that simply ridiculous or even forced, it's true. I remember meeting you the first time, laughing and teasing you without fully realizing what it was that I was getting myself into. be continued... Kokoro ddd Delaney ddd Miscellaneous Letters ddd